


Jak ptaszki w parze w kwadracie być

by oEllenao



Category: The Boss Baby (2017)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Dreamworks, Gen, Miniaturka, bromance siedmiolatka i niemowlaka, dziwność, dziwny fandom to i dziwny fanfik, fandomy dziecięce, guilty pleasure, lekko angstujący bobas, mój (pseudo)humor, napisane na akcję, trochę kanonu i trochę AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: Fik napisany na akcję (na Forum Mirriel) pt. I żyli długo i szczęśliwie, organizowaną (z okazji Dnia Dziecka) przez Kul.Ja w ogóle nie miałam brać udziału w tej akcji ;), w ogóle nie miałam pomysłów, no ale pojawił się motywator, a później wena i jakoś tak się napisało ;) A tak w ogóle to powinno być o Lokim i Thorze (w końcu asgardzkie nastolatki/starsze nastolatki/młodzieniaszki można wciąż liczyć jako dzieci, prawda ;)), ale nie chciałam naginać zasad akcji czyt. pisanie do fandomów dziecięcych lub młodzieżowych - bo jednak MCU ciężko takim fandomem, nawet młodzieżowym, określić. Poza tym wszelkie pomysły dot. Asgardu wolę zachować do piszącego się baaardzo powoli dzieła mojego życia ;pTytuł... tak, wiem, dziwny (jak ten fik, więc przynajmniej do siebie pasują). Fandom: The Boss Baby (w polskiej wersji: Dzieciak rządzi), film animowany z 2017 r. bardzo luźno oparty na książce The Boss Baby autorstwa Marli Frazee, szczątkowe nawiązania do serialu The Boss Baby: Back in Business (tzn. fik popiera pewne założenie, wizję, którą sugeruje serial czyli filmową nie-do-końca-metaforę, ale całą resztę serialu pomija bądź zmienia, swoją drogą film jest znacznie od serialu lepszy i poważniejszy, i ma więcej wzruszających scenek, acz serial też ma jedno dobro: rozszerzony bromance) Postaci: Szef Bobas, wzmiankowany Timothy Leslie Templeton oraz parę innych postaci. Spoilery: Jeśli ktoś planuje/chciałby kiedyś obejrzeć ten film, a boi się/nie lubi spoilerów, to lepiej niech najpierw obejrzy film, bo tu jest nie dość, że sporo nawiązań, to jeszcze skupiam się na filmowych scenkach z zakończenia (i jest tu istotny cytat z oryginału).Piosenki-inspiracje: Większość soundtracku czyli:1. Blackbird - John Lennon & Paul McCartney2. What the world needs now is love - w wykonaniu Missi Hale3. Kompozycje Hansa ZimmeraGen (przynajmniej to mi się ostało). Trochę kanonu, trochę alternatywy (nie uznaję m.in. części filmowego zakończenia, konkretnie: tego, co jest - i kto jest - dosłownie na samym końcu, pomijam też dorosłego Tima-narratora). Rozszerzenie filmowych scenek, trochę moich pomysłów.Ten fandom to takie moje małe guilty pleasure ;) Ja po prostu mam słabość do bromansu (i cóż, że to jest bromance siedmiolatka i niemowlaka), do Tima i Szefa, do paru detali, które miały potencjał (bo to nie tak, że uwielbiam tę baję i nie widzę w niej wad). Bromance już pisywałam, ale to jest mój pierwszy fik o dzieciach. Znaczy, pisałam już raz o tolkienowskim elfiątku, na co dzień pisuję o asgardzkich młodzikach, ale o dzieciach-ludziach piszę po raz pierwszy. Niby kiedyś sama takim byłam, niby jakieś niańczyłam, niby lubię obserwować wszelkie zachowania, niby wciąż mam w sobie sporego dzieciaka, ale nie wiem, czy ogarniam dziecięce umysły. Tutaj sprawy nie ułatwiał fakt, że jeden z dzieciaków jest hm, specyficzny (I jest biznesmenem! A ja się kompletnie nie znam na sprawach biznesowych, i na języku biznesowym, i w ogóle - improwizowałam w tych kwestiach, nie bijcie, ekonomiści, albo bijcie). Tak że ten, mój pierwszy (i zapewne ostatni) fik do tego fandomu. I, z tego co się orientuję, pierwszy w polskim zakątku O_O (dziwne, bo to jednak DreamWorks).Z podziękowaniami dla Ottiś za zmotywowanie (Nie miałam brać udziału w akcji, nie miałam planów, pomysłów, nie sądziłam, że ktoś będzie znał fandom, a tu przyszła Ottisia i rzekła: "Ja znam i przeczytam" i jakoś tak pykło, tzn. pykło z samym napisaniem, procesem, bo wykonanie to już nie pykło i rety, stworzyłam opko, opkowate opko, może jakaś analizatornia się do mnie zgłosi ^^).Z pozdrowieniami dla Elnath i jej Pani Bobas (i z życzeniami drugiego bobasa, coby córci smutno samej nie było). I oczywiście z podziękowaniami dla Kul za zorganizowanie akcji. Serduszko dla was <3[tak się wczułam w tę dziecięcą tematykę, że aż zaczęłam się uwsteczniać i pisać jak dziecko, no ale trudno, każdy miewa gorsze dni w pisaniu]No nic, może choć jedno zdanie, choć jedna rzecz wam się spodoba. Uściski.





	Jak ptaszki w parze w kwadracie być

**Author's Note:**

> Fik napisany na akcję (na Forum Mirriel) pt. I żyli długo i szczęśliwie, organizowaną (z okazji Dnia Dziecka) przez Kul. 
> 
> Ja w ogóle nie miałam brać udziału w tej akcji ;), w ogóle nie miałam pomysłów, no ale pojawił się motywator, a później wena i jakoś tak się napisało ;) A tak w ogóle to powinno być o Lokim i Thorze (w końcu asgardzkie nastolatki/starsze nastolatki/młodzieniaszki można wciąż liczyć jako dzieci, prawda ;)), ale nie chciałam naginać zasad akcji czyt. pisanie do fandomów dziecięcych lub młodzieżowych - bo jednak MCU ciężko takim fandomem, nawet młodzieżowym, określić. Poza tym wszelkie pomysły dot. Asgardu wolę zachować do piszącego się baaardzo powoli dzieła mojego życia ;p
> 
> Tytuł... tak, wiem, dziwny (jak ten fik, więc przynajmniej do siebie pasują). Fandom: The Boss Baby (w polskiej wersji: Dzieciak rządzi), film animowany z 2017 r. bardzo luźno oparty na książce The Boss Baby autorstwa Marli Frazee, szczątkowe nawiązania do serialu The Boss Baby: Back in Business (tzn. fik popiera pewne założenie, wizję, którą sugeruje serial czyli filmową nie-do-końca-metaforę, ale całą resztę serialu pomija bądź zmienia, swoją drogą film jest znacznie od serialu lepszy i poważniejszy, i ma więcej wzruszających scenek, acz serial też ma jedno dobro: rozszerzony bromance) Postaci: Szef Bobas, wzmiankowany Timothy Leslie Templeton oraz parę innych postaci. Spoilery: Jeśli ktoś planuje/chciałby kiedyś obejrzeć ten film, a boi się/nie lubi spoilerów, to lepiej niech najpierw obejrzy film, bo tu jest nie dość, że sporo nawiązań, to jeszcze skupiam się na filmowych scenkach z zakończenia (i jest tu istotny cytat z oryginału).  
Piosenki-inspiracje: Większość soundtracku czyli:  
1\. Blackbird - John Lennon & Paul McCartney  
2\. What the world needs now is love - w wykonaniu Missi Hale  
3\. Kompozycje Hansa Zimmera
> 
> Gen (przynajmniej to mi się ostało). Trochę kanonu, trochę alternatywy (nie uznaję m.in. części filmowego zakończenia, konkretnie: tego, co jest - i kto jest - dosłownie na samym końcu, pomijam też dorosłego Tima-narratora). Rozszerzenie filmowych scenek, trochę moich pomysłów.  
Ten fandom to takie moje małe guilty pleasure ;) Ja po prostu mam słabość do bromansu (i cóż, że to jest bromance siedmiolatka i niemowlaka), do Tima i Szefa, do paru detali, które miały potencjał (bo to nie tak, że uwielbiam tę baję i nie widzę w niej wad). Bromance już pisywałam, ale to jest mój pierwszy fik o dzieciach. Znaczy, pisałam już raz o tolkienowskim elfiątku, na co dzień pisuję o asgardzkich młodzikach, ale o dzieciach-ludziach piszę po raz pierwszy. Niby kiedyś sama takim byłam, niby jakieś niańczyłam, niby lubię obserwować wszelkie zachowania, niby wciąż mam w sobie sporego dzieciaka, ale nie wiem, czy ogarniam dziecięce umysły. Tutaj sprawy nie ułatwiał fakt, że jeden z dzieciaków jest hm, specyficzny (I jest biznesmenem! A ja się kompletnie nie znam na sprawach biznesowych, i na języku biznesowym, i w ogóle - improwizowałam w tych kwestiach, nie bijcie, ekonomiści, albo bijcie). Tak że ten, mój pierwszy (i zapewne ostatni) fik do tego fandomu. I, z tego co się orientuję, pierwszy w polskim zakątku O_O (dziwne, bo to jednak DreamWorks).
> 
> Z podziękowaniami dla Ottiś za zmotywowanie (Nie miałam brać udziału w akcji, nie miałam planów, pomysłów, nie sądziłam, że ktoś będzie znał fandom, a tu przyszła Ottisia i rzekła: "Ja znam i przeczytam" i jakoś tak pykło, tzn. pykło z samym napisaniem, procesem, bo wykonanie to już nie pykło i rety, stworzyłam opko, opkowate opko, może jakaś analizatornia się do mnie zgłosi ^^).  
Z pozdrowieniami dla Elnath i jej Pani Bobas (i z życzeniami drugiego bobasa, coby córci smutno samej nie było). I oczywiście z podziękowaniami dla Kul za zorganizowanie akcji. Serduszko dla was <3  
[tak się wczułam w tę dziecięcą tematykę, że aż zaczęłam się uwsteczniać i pisać jak dziecko, no ale trudno, każdy miewa gorsze dni w pisaniu]  
No nic, może choć jedno zdanie, choć jedna rzecz wam się spodoba. Uściski.

— Biznes to biznes…  
A grunt to mieć w życiu dobrą mantrę, dopowiada już w myślach Szef, Szef Awansowany, i sięga po kolejną butelkę mleka. Brzuch boli go po całości, jeszcze trochę i zacznie mu się ulewać, ale nic to, łyk idzie za łykiem (Szef zapomniał, że mlekiem nie można się upić).  
— Biznes to biznes — mamrocze, gdy po raz kolejny patrzy na wykresy leżące na biurku i po raz kolejny próbuje sobie przypomnieć, co on miał właściwie z nimi…  
— Biznes to biznes, biznes to biznes. — Niemal śpiewa, palcami wybija rytm (biednej klawiaturze przyszło robić za instrument). — Biznes to biznes. — Próbuje pogwizdywać.  
Na ekran w ogóle nie zerka, zresztą, po co. Ciąg przypadkowych liter to może i dobre ćwiczenie językowe (Słyszał, że w szkołach podobno uczą dzieci łamać języki — cóż, popiera, choć w samym systemie edukacji wprowadziłby wiele ulepszeń, bo… aczkolwiek… zna przypadki...), ale z pewnością nie dobry biznesplan. Ani sprawozdanie. Ani nawet maleńkie skromne memo.  
— Biznes to biznes — tłumaczy ołówkowi, którym próbuje… się bawić? Nie, głupota. Zabawa jest głupotą (I nie, Señor Pisk nie jest jego zabawką, Señor Pisk to tylko taki fajnie piszczący gniotek antystresowy), jest dla głupich, zwykłych dzieci (I tych niezwykłych, lecz głupich, też — to przykre, ale zaczyna sobie uświadamiać, że Stacy, że Jimbo, że trojaczki… że… _Jakim cudem przeszli piórkową selekcję?_), a nie poważnych biznesmenów.  
— Biznes to biznes. — W końcu ziewa, przeciąga się, a potem patrzy na ściany, jak gdyby czegoś w nich szukał.  
Czegoś, potwierdzenia, min, całych twarzy, sam nie wie, po prostu… czegoś. Lecz one stoją jak zawsze stały, mrukliwe, eleganckie, sztywne, zajęte tym swoim staniem, mówisz do nich, rzucasz grochem, a groch się tylko odbija.   
Ludzie biznesu są ścianami, zaczyna myśleć.   
  
  


*

  
  
  
Kiedy schodzi wreszcie z przeklętego fotela (Zachciało mu się, fotela do samego nieba, po sam sufit! A kto będzie pomagał mu z niego schodzić? Pff, kto będzie pomagał przy wspinaniu, kto potrzyma drabinę? Jakim cudem on, człowiek logiczny, człowiek dalekich planów, perspektywy, tego nie uwzględnił, nie przewidział? Albo pił skisłe mleko, albo... tak po prostu źle z nim), a później także ze swojego złotego tronu (na widok tego pozłacanego nocnika ma ochotę się śmiać, ale ochota szybko przechodzi, gdy Szef zaczyna dostrzegać w tym przedmiocie pewną metaforę), podchodzi do wielkiego okna. Jest wieczór — przypomina sobie o zegarku — a właściwie noc. Widok jak widok, typowy, niebo całe czarne, może trochę granatowe, zamiast słońca blady księżyc i jego gwiazdy. I cisza. Nic szczególnego. A jednak patrzy jak urzeczony, patrzy, jak gdyby dawno tego wszystkiego nie widział, jakby wcześniej za oknem było co innego, jakby zamiast księżyca na niebie wisiał diagram kołowy, w miejscu gwiazd świeciły diody sondażowe (zielone — jest dobrze, czerwone — niedobrze, czerwone mogą być tylko serca — wtedy jest wspaniale, wtedy jest sukces), a zamiast tamtych choinek, które widać w świetle gwiazd, rosły słupki z wykresów. Choinki, nie, jakie choinki. Przecież przy tej korporacji nie rosną żadne drzewa, a co dopiero choinki! (Ktoś mu kiedyś powiedział, że ze wszystkich drzew to one są najbardziej magiczne).  
I o świcie też patrzy, na zaróżowione niebo, na delikatne chmury wyglądające jak wata cukrowa, wschodzące słońce. I rano, i gdy minie południe, wciąż patrzy i stoi, nie, już siedzi. Siedzi, chłonie wzrokiem i milczy, coś go ściska za gardło. Dookoła cisza, piękna cisza, próbuje ją sobie wyobrazić, a przed nim, tam, za szybą, takie widoki, takie kolory, że… że…  
— Ach, Templeton!  
Oczy robią się mokre, ale nie płacze, nie krzyczy jak bobas (_Bobas_ — nawet nie jest świadom, jak zawsze twardo wypowiada to słowo, nawet w myślach, tak twardo, że mógłby tą twardością zetrzeć głupie uśmiechy wszystkim szalonym mamuśkom i ciotuniom lejącym na dzieci lukier, wołającym idiotyczne: „Gdzie jest booobas?” czy „Ooooch, a czo to za roźkośny bobasiek, czooo?”). Po prostu siedzi, jak ofiara hipnotyzera. I ma mokre oczy. I tęskni za nim. Za tym dzieciakiem. Za Templetonem (Dlaczego zwykle zwracał się do niego po nazwisku? Przecież… to nie był jego klient). To wszystko przez niego. Templetona. To on jest tym skisłym mlekiem! To przez niego Szef widzi teraz za oknem kadry z Króla Lwa, i z Pocahontas, i z tych innych bajek, którymi katował go Tim. To przez Tima słyszy teraz jakąś spokojną muzyczkę i widzi, jak słońce kiwa się do jej rytmu. Pocahontas zagląda do środka, za nią Rafiki huśta się na lianie, Arielka gra z piratami w szachy, a Timon i Pumba, a Timon i Pumba… Timon i Pumba. Pamięta, jak kłócili się z Templetonem o to, kto jest kim. Templeton mówił, że jest jak Timon, a Szef jak Pumba. Dla Szefa, rzecz jasna, było odwrotnie (przecież to oczywiste, że on jest tym bardziej… trzeźwo… patrzącym). Dziś wie, że mógłby robić nawet za lianę, na której huśta się Rafiki. Cena nie gra roli — myśli, kibicując po cichu Arielce (Arielka przy piratach jest jak sklepik osiedlowy przy wielkim centrum handlowym, trzeba wspierać mały biznes, ratować rybki przed rekinami; i co z tego, że Templeton miałby lepsze skojarzenia) — liczy się cel. Liczy się wartość.  
Kiedy herszt piratów nagle wykrzykuje: „Arrrgh!”, Szef nie wytrzymuje. Ucieka od okna (a woda z oczu się wylewa, ale, ale o tym ćśś).  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Cholerny Templeton. On i jego wyobraźnia. Wyobraźnia w ogóle. Kiedyś Szef jej nie miał i żyło mu się dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Tak, wspomina Szef, miałem pomysły, wiele pomysłów, ale nie miałem wyobraźni. Dziwne, jednak tak było. Nie umiał, nie wiedział jak, nie… Nie znał instrukcji obsługi innych światów, tych tkwiących głęboko w umyśle. Za to Templeton, och, Templeton jest mistrzem w uwalnianiu fantazji. Templeton mu pokazał, wpuścił do swojego świata, zaraził (bo według Tima Templetona wyobraźnią można się zarazić, ba, można nawet snami), razem stworzyli liczne… To przez… to dzięki Timowi. Dzięki niemu te kolory, i ta muzyczka, i to… takie… czucie? (Nie, to pewnie tamten pirat zrobił mu stracha swoim Arrrgh! Tak, na pewno dlatego serce bije szybciej niż powinno).  
— Arrrgh! — Herszt znów przypomina o swoim istnieniu.  
— Arrrgh! — odkrzykuje Szef.  
I nagle zaczyna się śmiać, jest szaleńczo radosny, biega w kółko i krzyczy raz po raz: Arrrgh! Arrrgh! I znów się śmieje, tak się śmieje, że ciężko mu łapać powietrze. A potem wspina się (tak prędko jak nigdy) na wysoki do nieba fotel, krawat wiąże na czole (tak, jak uczył go Tim), chwyta kredkę i krzyczy: Arrrgh! (Bo kredka jest piratem, Chudym Jimem z Piórnikowej Zatoki).  
I jest fajnie, przez chwilę znów jest fajnie, a przynajmniej znośnie, ale właśnie wtedy (_Czy ci ludzie nie mają wyczucia?_) ktoś wchodzi do gabinetu. Naczelna Szefowa, więc Szef kończy zabawę, słucha wytycznych, a kiedy Szefowa wychodzi, on już nie pamięta, o zgrozo, nie wie, jak przywrócić Chudego Jima, jak, jak… jak sobie wyobrazić.   
— Arrrgh! Arrrgh! - próbuje, stara się zrobić piracką chrypkę, porusza Chudym Jimem. Nic.  
Ta korporacja zabija — zaczyna sądzić. Albo to Tim — drąży w myślach. — Tim nie chce się dzielić wyobraźnią? Nie mogę bawić się bez Tima? (Czy bez Tima zabawa to tylko pół zabawy? A może tak właściwie… żadna?). A jeśli Tim… Przeklął mnie?  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Nie, Tim by tego nie zrobił, powtarza i powtarza (Znów sięga po mleko, i po Señora Piska, nerwy, nerwy, nerwy, nie, nie nerwy, tylko takie dziwne coś, dziwne, przedziwne, nienazywalne... Ech, Templeton!). Zaraz, chwila, dlaczego w ogóle się nim przejmuje? Chwilowa współpraca zakończona. Cel Baby Corp osiągnięty. Dzieci dalej w grze, pieski zrobiły pa, pa. Szef znika, Templeton znów ma rodziców i ich miłość tylko dla siebie. Uścisk dłoni, dzięki za sojusz, rozstajemy się w zgodzie, każdy idzie w swoją stronę (_Tim mnie nie chce_). Wszystko do przewidzenia, zgodnie z planem, dlaczego więc, dlaczego to wszystko jest takie dziwne. Dlaczego ciągle wspomina tego cholernego dzieciaka? Nie powinien. Poza tym to nieprofesjonalne — gani sam siebie. Nieprofesjonalne i bezsensowne, i bez żadnych korzyści. W końcu Templeton, Tim, niczego już nie pamięta, nie pamięta nawet, że nie chciał brata, ba, że miał go przez chwilę. Korpowróżka zawsze załatwia sprawę. A jeśli mama i tata, i… to znaczy, państwo Templetonowie, jeśli ucierpieli? Uspokój się — woła Duch Rozsądku (Tim mówił, że ten duch naprawdę istnieje, tam w środku). Racja, przecież to prosta, standardowa procedura. Całkowicie bezbolesna. Jedno machnięcie różdżką i po sprawie. Nie ma bobasa.  
Szef nie wie, że ta lekka, standardowa procedura w oczach Tima wyglądała jak istny horror (i że tym razem Tim widział rzeczywistość, a nie produkty swojej wyobraźni). Zresztą, Tim obejrzał kiedyś wszystkie części Harry’ego Pottera (obejrzał i nawet przeczytał), a gdy zna się Harry’ego Pottera, nietrudno jest połączyć korpowróżkę i jej czary z zaklęciem Obliviate. Tim bał się Obliviate. Bał się wielu innych rzeczy. Nic jednak nie przeraziło go w życiu bardziej niż hokus-pokus korpowróżki. (Wróżka zabrała łóżeczko, ale Tim wciąż je widzi, tam pod ścianą. Na ścianie nakleił niedawno kwadraty, takie, co to w nocy świecą, a w dzień po prostu są; bo Tim już nie uważa, że trójkąty to figury doskonałe). Ale Szef (o którym Tim myśli w tej chwili per brat, o którym śni po nocach, o którym za dnia ględzi Gandalfowi-budzikowi i przez którego płacze prosto w Gandalfowy rąbek szaty) o tym wszystkim nie wie (Pottera Tim nawet nie zdążył mu pokazać). Szef nie wie, że Tim odmówił wróżce (że wróżka spytała Tima!). Nie wie też, że wróżka odpuściła, pierwszy raz w swojej wróżkowej karierze (i nie wie, jak bardzo zmroziło Tima jej „Oki doki!”).   
  
  


*

  
  
  
Templeton nie pamięta. Dlaczego więc on musi pamiętać Templetona? Szef byłby wdzięczny za jakieś drobne hokus-pokus. Inaczej długo nie pociągnie, zmarnieje, biznes mu się posypie, mleko zacznie stawać w gardle jak ość, a… A może już jest za późno. Przecież już zmarniał. Już zaczyna wątpić w cały ten biznes, w swoją egzystencję. I sam już nie wie, kim jest. Och, dla Tima z pewnością kosmitą. A tak ogólnie? Kim jest? Gadającym bobasem? Dorosłym w ciele niemowlaka? A może dzieckiem pragnącym być dorosłym? A może… Może jednak istnieje szansa, że spełnia choć po części wytyczne do bycia normalnym? Może to nie jest takie złe mieć w sobie dwa „ja”?  
W życiu trzeba być poważnym — słyszy w sobie Szefa. — Od najmłodszych lat pielęgnować w sobie ambicje, plany na przyszłość, postępować rozsądnie i godnie, nie jak te przeciętne dzieci: słodkie, obślinione, korzystające z bardzo niewielkiego procenta zasobów mózgu. Trzeba być innym, dorosłym. _Doroślejszym od samych dorosłych._ Niekoniecznie — przemawia w nim dziecko. — Niekoniecznie. Pomyśl jak fajnie…  
_Jak fajnie — co? Jak fajnie było od czasu do czasu rzucić w stronę Tima: „Tulaj” albo „Opka”?_ Och. Szef wie, że to żenujące, że żenująca jest sama myśl pod tytułem: Jak cudownie udawało się zwyczajnego bobasa, jak cudownie Tim udawał starszego brata (I przybijał… tak delikatnie łapał Szefa za piąstkę). Żenujące, ale przyjemne (Tim jest jak hossa na giełdzie, jego uściski są jak dodatkowe profity).  
A może wcale nie udawali?  
  
  


*

  
  
  
W głowie Szefa pojawia się kolejne zwątpienie (tak, niektóre przygody to drogi do zwątpienia). Zaczyna rozglądać się wokół siebie i myśli, myśli, myśli. Myśli o Baby Corp i o tym, czy ta firma istnieje naprawdę. Wkrótce pojawia się wizja, w której firma jest tylko wytworem jego umysłu, namacalnym, ale tylko wytworem. Dostrzega luki, masę luk, i coraz mniej sensu.   
Cały ten fundament, dzieci. Skąd się wzięło Baby Corp? Tak naprawdę, a nie według Zarządu. Skąd się biorą dzieci? Stacy, Jimbo i trojaczki _mają rodziców_, a jednak od nich niczego się nie dowiedział (nie żeby wiele po nich oczekiwał). Tim mu mówił, nie szczędził szczegółów, tfu. Mówił o ciąży, o brzuchu, o tym, co wcześniej. I mówił też o takim dziadku, który nazywa się Bóg i ma wiele domów (facet ma naprawdę sporo nieruchomości — w zasadzie wszystkie kościoły, oznaczone specjalnym krzyżem, w mieście, w kraju, ba, na świecie, należą do niego). Według Tima to właśnie Bóg wymyśla dzieci, a potem wkłada te swoje pomysły najpierw do taty, a potem do mamy, a potem te pomysły kiełkują w brzuchu, a jak się rozwiną, to wychodzą… Cóż, Tim, ten biedny dzieciak, głęboko w to wierzył. Zdaniem Szefa… Pomysł z dobrotliwym dziadkiem tworzącym dzieci siłą umysłu, hm. Jeszcze niedawno by wyśmiał, a dziś. Dziś to wydaje się mieć więcej sensu niż wizja dzieci biorących się z niczego w firmie, którą zarządzają inne bobasy (pijące magiczne mleko!).   
Właśnie, mleko, przeklęte mleko. Całe życie powtarzano Szefowi, że magiczny składnik mleka jest niezbędny do podtrzymania dojrzałej świadomości. A potem nagle spotkał na swej drodze Francisa. I wtedy coś odkrył. Że nie, to nie kwestia mleka (mleko jedynie pozwala się nie starzeć; Szef jeszcze nie wie, czy pozwoli ciału dorosnąć), tylko kwestia smoczka. Póki nosisz go przy sobie, jesteś sobą. I biada go zgubić. Jednak Francis mylił się, tak jak myliła się cała Baby Corp. Szef wie, bo gubił smoczek setki razy (I nigdy nie przestał być sobą. Dlaczego? Dlaczego on i reszta Baby Corp są… _tacy_? Gadające, wysoce inteligentne - przynajmniej on, w pełni zaradne niemowlęta. Czy to możliwe, że posiadają jakby supermoce? Jak mutanci? Jak X-Meni i jak Żółwie Ninja?). Kłamią, kłamią, wszyscy kłamią. Francis kłamał, na świadomość Francisa mleko wpłynęło,_ jednak_, _mimo wszystko_, _ostatecznie_. Podły odmieniec. _Odmieniec._ Czy on, tak jak Francis, też jest jakimś odmieńcem? Czy istnieje szansa, że wtedy, w Vegas, jego napady zdziecinnienia, tracenia przytomności umysłu, to, to była tylko… siła sugestii? Ech. Przeklęty brak pewników. Intryga goniąca intrygę. Kto wie, może za powstawaniem dzieci kryje się coś jeszcze? Może ich życiem, życiem ich wszystkich (Templetonów, Stacy, Jimba, wszystkich-wszystkich) sterują jacyś… A może to tylko sen? Środek brzucha mamusi? Fantazja? (Czyżby jednak miewał ją wcześniej?). Jak w tych niektórych filmach, które oglądał razem z Timem. Ech, wzdycha, nieważne. W tej chwili to nieważne. Ważne, że wciąż jest, jest sobą, istnieje, chyba. I tak samo jest z Timem. Nie liczy się tło, liczą się aktorzy, gracze, przecież, przecież, przecież.  
Tylko że Tim…  
Wtedy ktoś wchodzi do gabinetu. A on znów ma ten przeklęty krawat na czole (Kiedy? — pyta siebie w myślach. — Jak? Doprawdy, czy ten Templeton już za siebie nie może? Wystarczy wspomnieć coś o aktorach, teatrze i… Czy on stosuje jakąś telepatię, jakieś nadprzyrodzone… Nie, przecież Tim...).  
  
  


*

  
  
  
— Poczta! — krzyczy goniec.  
_Poczta? Do mnie? O tej porze?_ (On teraz już ma świadomość czasu, ale gońcowi chyba jednak trzeba przypomnieć...). Nic jednak nie mówi, nic poza uprzejmym: „Ach, tak, dziękuję”. I: „Proszę zaczekać”, gdy jego uwagę przykuwa stempel. Oraz: „Proszę, napiwek”, kiedy zerka na dane nadawcy.  
— Napiwek? Dla gońca?  
Szef tylko przytakuje i och, jak marzy, żeby goniec już poszedł.  
— Ale ja jestem gońcem w tej firmie, mam za to pensję…  
— A teraz także napiwek do pensji — wzrusza ramionami. — Czy coś nie tak z tym benefitem?  
— J-ja… N-n… Do widzenia!  
Sam. Nareszcie sam na sam z listem. I paczką. _Od Tima._ Chciałby wiedzieć, dlaczego, jak, skąd, jakim cudem. Skąd Tim znał dokładny adres (Był tu? Nie, nie mógł, chyba że... Szef zostawił u niego przypadkiem korposmoczek 1?), jak to nadał, gdzie to nadał, kto mu w tym pomógł (Stacy? Jimbo? Trojaczki? Elvisowie Presleyowie z lotniska?).  
A przede wszystkim: jak to się stało, skoro wróżka zawsze… A-a, aaa jeśli w tym liście jest coś, co mu się nie spodoba? I rety, czy on właśnie czuje paraliż? I to takie… czucie?  
Nieważne, eee… — Chce się do siebie zwrócić po nazwisku, doprowadzić do porządku, ale przecież on nie ma nazwiska. Gorzej, nie ma nawet imienia. — Szefie. Nieważne, ważni są tylko aktorzy.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
_Drogi Szefie Bobasie, zwykle nie za dużo piszę, ale teraz wiem, że mema są bardzo ważne. Nigdy nie byłem w szkole biznesu, ale dzielić nauczyłem się już w przedszkolu. Jeśli miłości nie wystarczy dla nas obu, to swoją oddam ci w całości._  
Chcę ci zaproponować posadę. To będzie ciężka praca, bez wynagrodzenia, ale plus jest taki, że nie można z niej wylecieć. I mogę ci obiecać: co rano, gdy się obudzisz — będę przy tobie, co wieczór przy kolacji — będę przy tobie. W każde urodziny, w każde święta — będę przy tobie. Rok po roku, rok po roku, aż się razem zestarzejemy. Ty i ja zawsze będziemy braćmi. Zawsze.  
  
Twój Tim 2.  
  
  
_Mój Templeton._  
  
W paczce znajduje — wysypują się z niej — wszystkie klejnoty Templetona. To znaczy klocki, i koraliki, i te takie małe kuleczki, te święte kuleczki firmy Nie-Ruszaj, prosto ze skarbca Timothy’ego.  
Najpierw nie może uwierzyć. Po niedowierzaniu przychodzi euforia, a po euforii pragnienie wczytywania się w te zdania bez końca. I pływania w podarowanych klejnotach — też bez końca. Templeton — myśli. Och, Templeton — szepcze. Templeton, Templeton, Templeton! — podśpiewuje (na tyle cicho, by ściany go nie słyszały — niby są głuche, myśli, ale zawsze należy uważać).  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Rzuca wszystko. Chromoli tę robotę. Zresztą, po co. Po co pracować w miejscu, w które przestaje się wierzyć. W miejscu, gdzie powoli wszystko okazuje się fałszem. I wreszcie: po co. Po co te wykresy, sondaże, nieustanna walka o pierwsze miejsce na podium? Boże Templetona (dzięki ci za Templetona), jakie to wszystko było głupie! To przejmowanie się dorosłymi, walka o ich miłość, zamartwianie się tym, kogo kochają bardziej: dzieci, koty, psy, a może staruszków? Po co ta rywalizacja? (w sumie… tak naprawdę nic nie ma ani do kotów, ani psów, ani nawet staruszków). I czy to całe „kochać bardziej” nie jest jakby trochę… durne? Gdzie tu sens. Kochać to kochać. Miłość to miłość, tak jak biznes to biznes (Tyle że miłość, rodzina, są znacznie trudniejsze do ogarnięcia. Ale on jakoś sobie poradzi, nabierze doświadczenia, prawda? Prawda? Ech, oby Templetonowi starczyło cierpliwości). Tim dobrze mówi, miłością zawsze można się podzielić. To nawet lepiej, wszyscy gracze na tym śmiesznym rynku byliby zadowoleni. Tak, brak przegranych, sami wygrani. Sukces. Tylko muszą go chcieć (powie to Naczelnej Szefowej, gdy już będzie się żegnał).  
On chce, chce sukcesu. Chce… I pomyśleć, że jeszcze niedawno i jego, i Tima, przerażała opcja, w której mogliby się l-l-l-luuubić. A teraz? Teraz on tego Templetona, tego Timothy’ego, tego Tima, Timmy’ego k-k-k-k-k…. Nie, nie da rady. Za dużo tego… czucia.  
  
  
— Tim, list od Tima, chromolić robotę! Chromolić wszystko!  
  
  


*

  
  
  
— Blackbird singing in the dead of night 3. — Kiedy odchodzi z korporacji, kiedy zrzuca z siebie garnitur i na samym pampersie wskakuje na zjeżdżalnię prowadzącą do szczęścia (to nie on musi zaliczyć piórkowy test, to test _musi_ zaliczyć jego), nuci ich piosenkę, ich: Templetonów i… jego, kimkolwiek dla nich będzie (Cóż, potencjalni rodzice mają go wykasowanego z pamięci, poza tym podejrzewa, że znów przyjedzie do nich taksówką i jak zna siebie, to jednak szybko się nie pozbędzie tego garnituru… Nie. Trzeba brać pod uwagę wszelkie ryzyko… Nie, nie. Będzie dobrze. Musi być!). — Take these broken wings and learn to fly… all your life… you were only waiting for this moment to arise.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
— Tim! Timmy!  
Cholera, Templetonowie jak zwykle z grubej rury, od razu przystępują do działania (Tak, jest u nich, tak, został ich synem, nie, jego wiara w dress code ich nie razi, taksówki chyba nie zauważyli, a może to jemu zdaje się, że przyjechał taksówką, hm, a może droga z Baby Corp do tego domu wiodła przez brzuch pani… ekhem, mamy? _Ech, nie drąż, nie drąż, zresztą, twój Templeton zaraz tu przyjdzie i… i co?_).  
_Boże Templetonów, a jeśli Tim się rozmyślił i już nie chce braciszka? Nie chce… mnie?_  
— Timmy, zooobacz, kogo tutaj mamy!  
_Rety, Templeton. Timmuś! I co ja ma…_  
— Jesteś... Naprawdę jesteś! Nareszcie! — piszczy Tim, zbiegając po schodach.  
  
Sekundy potem Tim bierze go w ramiona i tuli, tuli, kręci się z nim, kręci, i znów tuli z całych sił, aż rodzice patrzą zdziwieni (może powiedzą kiedyś rodzicom o swojej wielkiej przygodzie, która wszystko zmieniła i o liście Tima, i paru innych rzeczach, jak już uznają, że rodzice są wystarczająco dojrzali do poznania prawdy). A kiedy mama z tatą wreszcie zostawiają ich samych (Kochają mamę i tatę, mama i tata są świetni, naprawdę dobrze ich mieć, jednak... brat to brat. I fajnie jest czasem pobyć tylko z nim) startują jak torpedy:  
— Szefie!  
— Tim…  
— Jej, ty ciągle potrafisz mówić! Ja… ja sądziłem, że… Och, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo jestem szczęśliwy!  
— Tak, wciąż mówię i nie mam zielonego pojęcia dlaczego, Tim, skoro…  
— Rety, jak ja za tobą tęskniłem! Jak ja cię kocham, mały!  
— …ale nieważne. Ważne, że mogę rozmawiać, rozmawiać z tobą. Bracie. Że… że ty mnie co?  
— A-ha! Że ja cię to!  
— No, cóż, skoro przyznajesz się tak na głos, to ja też, ja ciebie też to, Tim.  
I rozmawiają, tłumaczą sobie (w końcu Tim musi poznać prawdę o mleku, o tym, że Szef zamierza je rzucić, to znaczy: zastąpić zwykłym, a Szef musi poznać tajemnice Tima, które do tej pory znał tylko Gandalf-budzik), opowiadają, patrzą, ciągle na siebie patrzą. W końcu, zmęczeni, tulą się do siebie w fotelu i zaraz, zaraz zasną. I może pozarażają się snami.  
— Witaj w domu, Templeton — szepcze sennie Tim, a to, co szepcze, wywołuje tamto dziwne czucie u Szefa, u…  
— Theodore?  
Imię, teraz ma imię. I w dodatku takie… ładne. Pasuje do kogoś w garniturze. I jest na „T”, tak jak Timothy, jak jego brat. I… Tim przed zaśnięciem mamrocze coś jeszcze. Aha, podaje znaczenie imienia. Theodore — Dar od Boga. _O rany._  
— Czyli jednak ten twój brodaty deweloper! — Szef… Theodore chichocze bratu do ucha. — Jednak on!

**Author's Note:**

> Wyjaśnienia:
> 
> 1 - korposmoczki posiadają funkcję teleportacji (do siedziby Baby Corp), dzieje się tak, gdy się je wsadza do buzi i szybko ciumka  
2 - List Tima jest tu cytowany i w całości należy do twórców animacji (nie mam w zwyczaju tak pożyczać, ale tym razem wena uznała, że potrzebujemy tego fabularnie, no i ten list jest w tym filmie ważny - niestety mój fik nie oddaje nawet w jednym procencie uroku i emocji oryginalnej sceny, polecam dorwać ją i obejrzeć)  
3 - Piosenka to wspomniane na początku Blackbird - Lennon & McCartney; w oryginale, ponieważ w polskiej wersji też zostawili ją w oryginale
> 
> I jeszcze a propos wątku Boga. Jeśli kogoś niechcący uraziłam - przepraszam! <3 Sama jestem katoliczką raczej zdystansowaną i mogło się zdarzyć, że dystans zabił mi wyczucie. W każdym razie broń Borze nie miałam tutaj na celu żadnej zabawy w kaznodzieję, żadnych metod a'la C.S. Lewis. Nie, to kwestia mojego fioła na punkcie etymologii. W filmie Szef faktycznie dostaje na imię Theodore (na drugie Lindsay), a ja cóż, jak tylko to w filmie usłyszałam, to uruchomiłam wewnętrznego etymologa i obudziłam skojarzenia. A potem połączyło mi się wszystko z kwestią dzieci i Baby Corp. Plus w serialu Tim opowiadał różne rzeczy bratu, uczył życia/rodzinnych spraw, był nawet odcinek, w którym rodzice chcieli mu kupić nowe eleganckie wdzianko, coby miał w czym chodzić do kościoła i no, połączyło się i stąd ta historyjka o Bogu. I to są wszystko uwagi/myśli bohaterów.


End file.
